


Cover for Masquerade

by ConsultingOtter (FourCornersHolmes)



Series: The Captain and the Mastermind [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/ConsultingOtter
Summary: First cover for Masquerade





	1. Cover 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378875) by [ConsultingOtter (FourCornersHolmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/ConsultingOtter). 



> First cover for Masquerade


	2. Cover 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover #2 for Masquerade


End file.
